Simple Pleasures
by Aki no Ryu
Summary: My collection of more mature-themed stories of Naoki and Kotoko. I'll post the milder corresponding version under She Said No, also on this site. If this rating is not to your taste, please skip! For those who choose to read, enjoy!
1. Simple Pleasures

This is an M-story. I started writing a fluff-piece but ended up with this. Ahahaha I'll tone it down, way down, and still write that fluff and post it under She Said No. =D

* * *

Irie Naoki rolled his shoulders as he stood from taking off his shoes. He was glad to be home. Food. Shower. Bed. were the three things he really needed and not necessarily in that order. The surgery had gone well but it had been longer and more difficult than they had initially assessed. Thankfully, they had also planned for the complication that came up so it was efficiently and expertly taken care of, costing the team two extra hours in the operating room but overall the surgery was a success. He stepped into the quiet house, noting the lack of the usual motion and commotion. He knew his parents were out, his father-in-law at the Aihara, and Yuki probably out with Konomi. That left his wife which made it strange that it was so quiet. Even alone, she was a whirlwind of energy who was bound to be making some noise whether in sound or movement. He was just about to call out her name when he heard someone humming coming from the bathroom. With a smile, he headed to the closed door and tested the doorknob.

Kotoko hummed as she wrung out her hair. She had had a busy day at work but not as busy as her husband's, who had to stay on at the hospital for a long surgical procedure. She had been waiting for him at their usual meeting place but he had called her from the operating room for her to go ahead since they had to do an extra leg of the procedure which they had hoped against hope was not needed but as Murphy's Law would have it, had ended up being necessary. At his reassurance that he will follow as soon as it was over, she left for home alone. Remembering that everyone else in their family weren't due home for another two or three hours, she quickly dashed out to the market to get ingredients for dinner, prepped said ingredients, then took the time for a nice long soak in the tub. With so many people living in the same household, she didn't often have the luxury of tying up the bath for extended periods of time. She lit a few candles which always relaxed her with their light clean scents, knotted her freshly shampooed hair on top of her head, and stepped toward the tub.

Naoki opened the bathroom door to the tantalizing sight of his wife standing in the tub. At his unexpected entrance, she shrieked and instinctively covered herself with her hands and arms, causing her to lose her footing and land with a splash in the water. Naoki shouted out her name in concern and ran to the tub. Kotoko spluttered and gaped at him before sending a spray of warm water his way. "Naoki-kun!" She gasped. "You scared me!" Naoki squatted down next to her. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, her hair dark rivers of wet tendrils plastered against her cheeks. "I'm not hurt but don't do that!" She splashed him again, soaking his shirt and most of his pants. Naoki chuckled, only mildly repentant. "I'm sorry, but you looked too good to leave alone." He grinned at her. Kotoko blushed red and sank lower into the water in embarrassment. Naoki stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Wha—what are you doing?" Kotoko all but shrieked. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He turned his back to her, tossing the shirt onto a rack and proceeding to strip.

Kotoko gulped as Naoki showered. The suds ran down his leanly-muscled back, making her throat dry at the sudden unbidden memory from last night when she had desperately clung to said back as he... "Kotoko." She started and Naoki chuckled, motioning for her to move forward. It only took her a second to realize what he wanted and another moment to comply. Wordlessly, Naoki slid in behind her in the tub, water runner over as he sank into the water. His long legs cradled hers and he tugged her back to lean on his chest. With a contented sigh against her temple, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Incredibly shocked by the turn of events, from his surprising her with his arrival and now joining her in the tub, Kotoko hardly knew what to do with herself. In their few weeks of marriage, they had never been naked together in broad daylight, much less _outside_ their bedroom! It was all so very _risqué_! "Relax." Naoki chided as if sensing her train of thought. Without waiting for a response, he ran his fingers lightly up her thighs and up over her ribs, something which normally would have elicited shrieks of laughter from her but somehow in water, it was strangely _arousing_.

 _"Naoki."_ His name on her lips sent a delicious tingle down his spine, his earlier weariness now the farthest thing on his mind. Her skin was warm and soft under his fingers, he loved touching her. He lifted the fragrant hair from her neck and nipped at the soft skin behind her ear. He placed soft, sucking kisses along her shoulder, making Kotoko press back. Naoki groaned as she unintentionally slid her soft bottom over him. Kotoko reached back, one hand clasping his shoulder and the other burying itself at the nape of his neck. She leaned her head back and kissed what part of his jaw she could reach. "How did it go?" She asked softly. Naoki knew she was asking about the surgery. "What do you think?" He was shamelessly fishing for a compliment now. "Mmmm…" She didn't answer for a long moment as his fingers found her nipples. "Patient's as good as new—" She said then gasped as he gently pinched. "Because—you—" She was unable to continue, her back arching as his fingers quested much lower. "Uh huh. You believe in me that much?" He nipped at her ear. She nodded _yes_ , her hair a waterfall of ebony against his chest. Her breathing changed, soft little panting breaths punctuated by gasps and moans echoing against the tiled walls.

Kotoko's eyes were shut tight, her senses narrowed down to what her husband was doing to her body with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. Granted, what he was doing now was less than what he did in the bedroom given the limited space, but the novel setting was more than making up for it. With his innate knack for obtaining and retaining information, it came as no surprise to her when Naoki was quick to learn how best to pleasure her. She wasn't that far behind him herself. Her years of chasing after him and learning everything she could about him was now channeled toward more _gratifying_ _education_. She snapped back to lucidity when he spoke instructions into her ear. Kotoko felt herself grow warm all over at what Naoki's words signified. With his hands anchored on her hips Kotoko rose to her knees and turned around to face her husband. Locking eyes with him, she inched closer. With a hand trembling with desire and anticipation, she reached under the water and found him very ready indeed. He groaned as she guided him home and sank slowly down. She let out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and gasped when Naoki bent his knees, cradling her bottom more securely against him.

Naoki gritted his teeth as Kotoko moved over him in small gyrations, her pert breasts bouncing with the motions. He sat up straighter and hugged her to him, chest to chest, his heart beating in time with hers. Her arms came around his back and she dropped soft kisses at the base of his neck. She rose up on her knees quickly and sank down fast, earning a mumbled oath from him. " _Kami,_ Kotoko." He groaned. She was good. Her tentative touches having grown bolder, more sure as time passed, no, she was more than good. With his aloof personality and unwillingness to be party to matters as trivial as emotions, he had never spared physical pleasures much thought. He considered it a weakness to be so affected by a moment of gratification. He didn't realize until he experienced it with his wife how beautiful lovemaking could be. It was ecstasy that went beyond the physical. It was joy, excitement, pleasure, breathlessness, pain, and love felt all at once. He felt the familiar tension mount as Kotoko moved faster. He started meeting her with thrusts of his own.

The coil in Kotoko's belly wound tighter and tighter as bigger splashes of water spilled from the tub. Through slitted eyes, she watched her husband's face. She felt the effort in his shoulders and neck, keeping himself from finishing before she did. He reached between them and touched her. Her rhythm faltered and she cried out when his lips closed around her nipple, worrying the sensitive tip. She ground down hard against his hand and cried out again. Naoki released her breast and kissed her then, their tongues tangling deliciously. Her hands threaded through his hair while his planted themselves on her hips. Suddenly without warning he flipped them over, mindful that she didn't bash her head against the tub, and hooked an arm under her knee. Kotoko wrapped her other leg around Naoki's waist, the change in position aligning them even better, Kotoko feeling every inch of Naoki as he slid wetly within her. Naoki mumbled her name against her throat, his teeth grazing her pulse point and Kotoko broke with a scream.

Naoki let himself go when Kotoko flew. He thrust erratically through his climax, his wife's muscles still spasming around him. He panted great gulping breaths as Kotoko's leg slid from around his back. He slid boneless against her, planting a soft kiss on her red lips. "I love you." He said quietly. Kotoko didn't open her eyes but a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "Uhmmm," was her less than articulate reply. Looking around, Naoki saw that the water had been reduced to less than half of the tub. He started laughing, the sound finally urging Kotoko to open her eyes. She also saw amusement in the situation and giggled. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you too."

* * *

For those who have never had the experience of enjoying a traditional Japanese bath, you need to know that you clean yourself outside the tub, rinse off, then enter the tub to soak and relax. The tub is shorter but deeper than Western ones. I don't know about the feasibility of this scene I've just described, so I will appreciate if some enterprising reader would let me know some time. ;)


	2. Hunger Games

This is decidedly naughty. I don't even know if a tamer version will manage to make it over to 'She Said No' as this is practically PWP goodness. Extremely lemony, make-your-mouth-water content.

Please run along if this is not your type of tale.

* * *

 _Irie-kun!_

Kotoko's gasp that was almost a scream was muffled against Naoki's shoulder as she came around him, milking and squeezing him for all he was worth. He shuddered convulsively in her arms as he tumbled right on the heels of her climax, her name a groan of release and exultation whispered against her damp hairline.

Their panting breaths mingled in the quiet stillness of their bedroom, their hearts slowly decelerating from its thunderous pace.

Kotoko sighed and kissed Naoki's shoulder, tasting the sweat on his overheated skin. Naoki gripped her left knee as he rolled them over so she lay half on top of him. This round of lovemaking might be concluded but he didn't want any distance between them. He pulled Kotoko's leg to drape over his thighs as she cuddled closer into his side. Kotoko liked to stay wrapped in his arms after they made love and although Naoki never verbally expressed it, he wanted the connection too.

"It'll be your fault if I'm late for work tomorrow morning," Kotoko teased, her voice contentedly sleepy.

"Me?" Naoki looked down at her half closed eyes. " _You_ are the one who is insatiable," he teased back.

"Nnnnn…" Kotoko shook her head, " _You_ made me –" she blushed pink "–come three times."

"And yet you still called me _Irie-kun_ ," Naoki pointed out.

"Well, what else am I supposed to call you?" Kotoko rose up on her elbow and turned over on her front so she could look at him properly. "Do you have a fantasy you're not telling me about, _Irie-kun_?"

They had come a long way in their communication in their four years of marriage. They talked about everything and that had even extended to their bedroom experiences. It had not been without some starts and stops but when they finally got over the embarrassment and hesitation, the returns had been immeasurable and vastly satisfying for both husband and wife.

Naoki thoughtfully held her gaze before responding. "Say my name."

"Irie-kun," Kotoko answered easily but a hint of laughter colored her voice.

Naoki shook his head. Kotoko tried again.

" _Naoki-kun_ …?"

Naoki frowned. With his color ruddy and hair sexily rumpled, the fierce look was nowhere near intimidating.

"Just _Naoki_."

Kotoko remained silent, her head tilted thoughtfully to the side.

"Why?"

Naoki shrugged. "I—Well, I wondered what it would be like to hear you call me by a name that you'd only ever use when we—uhh."

"Ahh…" Kotoko made a sound of understanding. "I see. Like when you taught me to talk dirty, _Irie-kun_?" She lilted, the naughty glint was definitely sparkling in her eyes.

A shiver coursed through Naoki at the reminder of that time that he convinced Kotoko to say some words that she would never ever utter outside the throes of passion. His body seemed to agree as the blood that had already begun to again circulate throughout his body redirected toward a certain region.

"Well then—" the gleam was certainly present in her eyes as she rose up on all fours over him. "Make me."

After a beat to register the shock of her challenge, Naoki quickly recovered and grabbed Kotoko, tumbling her under him.

"If it's the last thing I do." His words were a heated promise as his lips descended on hers.

His mouth was a hot brand that seared her soul in its unforgettable caress. Naoki kissed her slowly and languorously, unhurried, but slowly increasing in intensity. Kotoko was moaning in mere moments as her awareness narrowed down to what her husband was doing to her with his mouth, his hands, his entire being.

On their first night after becoming one in all senses of the word, in a rare moment of sentiment, Naoki had recited the traditional Western wedding vows to her. One of the phrases hazily came to Kotoko's mind at this moment: _with my body I thee worship_.

Naoki's talents were well lauded but none could guess that he reserved the best of them for his wife. His tongue dueled and slid against hers in a battle for dominance. Kotoko faltered when Naoki ground himself against her, his warm length rubbing her clit and gliding over her opening. She moaned into his mouth, suddenly unable to do anything but receive.

With one hand he covered her breast and pinched her aroused nipple, tweaking the peak with gentle fingers. Years of practice had taught him how much pressure and friction was required for his wife to turn pliant and yearning in his arms. He broke the kiss and made his way down her delectable body, first making a stop to lavish attention on the spot of sensitive skin behind her ear. Kotoko quivered against him when he nipped and lightly sucked at her earlobe. A whimper escaped her lips when he sucked on her pulse point, quite sure that she would have a mark come morning.

Naoki generously covered her breast in wet, sucking kisses but avoided the sensitive tips where she wanted his mouth the most.

"Shhh, all in good time," Naoki soothed when Kotoko pulled at his tousled hair in an attempt to bring him to her pebbled nipples. Finally he licked her left nipple and blew on the moist tip. Kotoko's legs shook against his thighs. He mirrored his actions on her right breast and she cried out. With well-practiced fingers, he teased her flesh until Kotoko's breathing was coming in shallow, rapid pants.

"Irie-kun," she pleaded. "More." Her head was tossing side to side on the pillow and Naoki thought how he had never seen a more beautiful sight. He cupped both breasts in his hands as he sank down on the bed, continuing his quest over her body. He licked the indentation of her navel and Kotoko's back arched off the bed. Naoki smiled and continued south until he was in one of his favorite places on earth.

He brushed his palms lightly over her nipples and they tightened even more. He rolled them in his fingers as he suddenly drove his tongue into Kotoko's sweet center.

Kotoko grabbed Naoki's hair as he licked and sucked her clit. He released a breast to part her with his fingers, allowing him better access to her wet warmth. Her scent was sweet and heady and it drove him crazy. But he was a master at everything he did (well, 90% of it anyway) and he controlled his own pleasure manfully as he played his wife like a maestro his instrument.

He flattened his tongue over the bundle of nerves and gave a languorous lick. Kotoko screamed into the sheet fisted in her hand as sensation swept out from her core.

Naoki released her other breast and slid his knuckle over her opening, touching her wet inner lips. She was so slick, so ready for him. _But not yet._ Kotoko quivered, on the brink of release when he inserted a finger and curled it to touch her G-spot. Kotoko moaned into the pillow, her back arching off the bed. Her fingers were buried in Naoki's hair and he feared for a moment that she'll pull the spot bald.

Naoki changed his pace and began slowly and evenly sucking on her clit. Each time, a wave of pleasure hit her, promising to push her over. Naoki knew she was oh so close from the fine tremors that shook her thighs on either side of his head, the rhythmic squeezing of her muscles around his fingers, the way her breathing came in harsh pants, and the way her petite body was strung taught as a bow. Naoki inserted a second finger and pumped in and out in tempo with his mouth.

"Please, please, please." Kotoko chanted, her tone desperate, her motions increasingly erratic and uncoordinated.

"Say my name, Kotoko." Naoki growled.

Kotoko shook her head, not willing to give in.

Naoki rose and kissed her. Kotoko could taste herself on him. When he removed his fingers from her, she moaned at the feeling of loss. Naoki made a soothing sound as he brushed his lips across her throat then quickly sat back against the pillows. Wordlessly, he directed Kotoko back against him, lifting her to kneel over him, her back to his front. He guided her down to sink onto his rigid shaft until her bottom was flush against him. This position left Naoki's hands free and Kotoko wide open to him. He made good use of these two facts.

Kotoko threw her head back against his shoulder as soon as Naoki's fingers found her clit again. He circled her with his thumb, her wet flesh slick and warm. Kotoko bounced down on him but Naoki bent his legs, trapping hers between his, effectively stopping her efforts.

"Need. More." She pleaded.

"You will have it." He brushed his thumb over the nub and Kotoko's muscles trembled. "Just say my name." Naoki thrust evenly, Kotoko's answering contractions building up again. She was close, _so close._

Then he stilled.

Kotoko squeezed but he didn't budge. He kissed her neck.

"Say my name." His voice was low, insistent. Kotoko was too far gone to hear the barely controlled edge.

She shook her head again, her hair an ebony curtain over his shoulder.

Naoki slowly pulled out then thrust back in.

"Say my name."

She knew it was a lost cause. The moment he had touched her it was only a matter of time _but_ never let it be said that Irie Kotoko gave up without a fight. "Make me," she finished with a shuddering moan as Naoki pressed their twined hands low on her belly, the pressure making her _very aware_ of how he filled her.

He removed his hand and slowed his thrusts. Kotoko seemed to disagree at this course of action because she drove down on him and squeezed with her inner muscles. Naoki chuckled against her neck and embraced her around her middle.

"Not until you say my name, _my love_."

His body was a warm blanket around her as he continued to thrust shallowly into her warmth. Her hands were clenched against his thighs, anchoring her. He nipped at her shoulder, one hand on her breast.

" _Naoki_. Say it, Kotoko."

Kotoko stubbornly shook her head _No_. Naoki's fingers returned to her clit and pressed harder, keeping the pace steady, building up his wife to a climax once more but denying her that final stroke she needed to go over the edge. He kissed her shoulder.

Kotoko's breath came out in a sob.

 _"Please, Naoki!"_

That was all he needed. He leaned back, the slight change in angle instantly delivering his whispered promise. Kotoko saw stars as she shattered in his arms.

Naoki wasn't finished yet. He once again changed their positions.

"Ride me," he ordered hoarsely. "I want to see you."

Kotoko weakly rose to her knees in front of him and turned to straddle him again, whimpering with relief when he entered her. Naoki held her hips and guided their rhythm, staring deep into her wide eyes as their movements grew faster, more frantic.

 _Yes, yes, yes._

Naoki lowered his lips to her nipple and sucked.

 _"Naoki!"_ Kotoko screamed as she came a second time. She squeezed like a fist around him and Naoki shouted into her neck as his own release was triggered. With a groan, Naoki fell back against the pillows. Kotoko collapsed against his chest, their heartbeats racing together.

She laughed shakily and kissed his shoulder. Naoki wrapped his arms around her and maneuvered them until they lay on their sides. He kissed her slowly, lightly.

"That was spectacular. _You_ are spectacular," he whispered against her lips.

Kotoko shook her head. "Only because of you, _Naoki_."

 _I love you._


End file.
